The Seventh Avatar War
by Ignus Kusunagi
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is suddenly put into a competition where he has to fight against six other Avatar's to choose a king for the underworld. During this he makes new friends and finds out about who participated in the last games. Playing the game is easy, but surviving is only half the battle. School life AU
1. Lucifer: Prince of Pride

**Warning, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. This is a fan fiction rated M for blood/gore and swearing. No Sexy times.**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm going to be the Prince of Pride Lucifer", I asked the red dragon stuffed toy that had magically started talking. "Okay, listen up, you have been selected by the King Lucifer to be his avatar in the up and coming Sinners battle to decide who will rule the underworld till the next battle", The doll told me as if he knew everything, but this part about a battle did spark my interest.

"Did you just say battle, okay, I don't care about anything else just let me fight!", I told him with a grin on my face. "Slow down there, first let me introduce myself. I am Lord Barbatos the right hand man to King Lucifer who's avatar won the last battle a few years ago, I am going to be your mentor for this competition", the doll explained himself but I really couldn't care less I just wanted to fight strong opponents.

"Okay, so now can I fight someone", I asked in earnest for my first fight in this strange competition. "Just let me tell you the rules, You are going to be fighting against six other avatars that represent the Princes of Seven Sins. The aim of the game is to gain all seven stigma from the six other avatars, this can be done through death, defeat. But there is another addition to this, if you team up with two more avatars then there needs to be a clear leader and therefore you give your stigma to the leader, but that also means that you can be a leader", The doll explained what he said were the rules.

"But of course to defeat the other's you will be given three items, a stigma for use of classification on which demon you represent, a legendary sword from history and the magical element from King Lucifer. Of course the others will receive these as well. Lastly, you cannot kill or injure a civilian for that will disgrace the devil's name, did you get everything", The Dragon, I think his name was Barbios finished his explanation. "To be quite honest with you, no. But that doesn't mean I won't fight", I told him straight forward.

This whole thing had happened in my medium sized room, The room was in a rectangular shape. My bed was pushed up against the top left side and my desk was at the foot of the bed, the desk made an L shape with a bookcase attached to the left side. I had my door on the on the bottom left side and my wardrobe built into the wall across the bottom of the room. I quickly grabbed my jacket from the desk chair and turned for the door knob to go outside my room.

"Where do you think your going", the demon, dragon, doll thing asked me from my desk. "Demon hunting?", I asked in a quizzical manner. "You haven't even received your stigma yet and none of the others have either, it will come during your sleep, but I need to stress to you, live life like usual, so that means going to school tomorrow", Barbios lectured me and forced me to sit down on my bed.

"Fine Barbios, I guess I'll sleep tonight". "It's BARBATOS you swine… Sorry I may have stepped out of line there", the dragon shouted at me but then immediately regretted and stopped talking. "Don't worry, I'm not one to anger easily", I told him and I took my shirt off and put on my pi's and fell asleep.

* * *

"*WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHEN YOU NOD YOUR HE-*"

I jumped out of bed after the shock of hearing that awful music blasted loud into my ear drums, I ravaged through my desk and found the source of the noise. My Brothers iPod set on alarm mode, he was going to receive punishment when I see him. I went into my closet and found a fresh new pair of underwear and went into the shower and quickly washed myself then I put on my usual school uniform.

While putting on the uniform I saw a mark was located on my left abdomen. A star shaped crest with eight points and fire surrounding the crest that seemed to move if it was real, the mark emitted a soft light although you couldn't notice if you were wearing light clothing. This must be the Stigma that Barbios was talking about.

A white school shirt with the top button undone, gray pants and black belt, red tie loose around my neck and the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. On the left side of the blazer had the school crest of two intercepting hammers and two bars that twist around. On the bottom the school motto was placed 'Memento Mori'. Tartaros was my school and although people said it was full of demons, me and my friends loved it a lot.

I walked downstairs and the first thing I saw was a thin, youthful-looking man with medium-length, wavy, messy dark hair. He was working on something at the dinning table. "Wahl are you still messing around with that phone", I walked up and looked over his shoulder. "Morning Natsu, yeah, I am, I just know that I can make it work if I keep at it", Wahl replied still looking at the phone.

"You know you've been working on that phone for five years right, you're obsessed with fixing it, quite frankly, I think Dimaria is starting to get fed up of it", I told him as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed raisin bread and put it into the toaster. "Hey your brother's paying me to fix it, Dimaria can understand that, and I only work on it in the morning and at night", he replied as my toast came up and I spread soft melting butter on the toast.

"My brother's paying you ten dollars, quite frankly, he already bought another phone, you should give up", I took a huge bite out of my toast and started eating. "No, that goes against my creed as the elite handyman of this neighbor hood, and the thing is, when people tell you to give up that's when thing's starts to work", Wahl explained as I walked into the room and something flew at me and I quickly caught it.

Within my hands was the broken phone, except that there was a light that started to emit from the screen. "Never give up on things Natsu, even if people tell you it's impossible", Wahl placed his hand on my shoulder and walked out of the house, presumably to go back to his bed and sleep with Dimaria for a change.

"Morning Natsu, was Wahl just here", from upstairs a young man with short black hair and black eyes walked down the stairs. "Hey Zeref, yeah Wahl was just here. Guess what he finally fixed your phone", I told him and tossed the phone to him. "Cool", Zeref replied and walked into the kitchen, but stopped half way. "You need a phone don't you Natsu, I know it's old, but can you live with this one until Christmas", Zeref turned and tossed the phone back to me.

"Really Bro, thank you, really I'm happy just to have a phone", We both gave the Dragneel smile to each other, and then I punched him in the face. "That's for putting on that horrible music to wake me up", I told him through my gritted teeth. "You're still not strong enough Natsu", Zeref chuckled from underneath my fist. "Anyway, I'm going to school", I gritted my teeth and grabbed my bag and was walking towards the door outside.

"Hey Natsu quick question", Zeref asked from behind me. "Yes Zeref", I replied and slowly turned around to face him. "Since when did you start bringing toys to school", Zeref hid a laugh and I looked at my school bag. "BARBIOS!", I quickly stuffed him deeper into my bag and ran outside not wanting to continue that conversation, but I heard laughter from inside the house as I passed through the door.

The first thing I saw was my best friend Mard Geer Tartaros outside my house. "You ready to go to school Natsu?", He asked from the street. "Let's go to school", I replied and we began walking. Along the way we said hello to the few people in our suburb Alvarez, like Brandish, Ajeel and Invel, and to my surprise Wahl sitting in his kitchen with the window open eating breakfast with Dimaria. I loved the Alvarez suburb.

* * *

Mard and I walked into the classroom and started talking with our usual friendship group of Seliah, Kyôka, Jackel and Tempester. When I showed them my outdated phone they all laughed at it but gave me their numbers. Thats when the teacher walked in, Mr Fullbuster, he started his long lecture of geography, more specifically the arctic continent. In the classroom I sat right up against the window and that was perfect as I looked out towards the unchanging suburb.

After school I decided that I'm going to learn what this power is that I gained and the legendary weapon that I received is and then I'm going to go Devil hunting. I wont ever kill someone to receive their crests, I think I'll just beat them all into submission, best plan ever. "Natsu do you mind tell me what your doing" I jumped out of my seat to find Mr Fullbuster standing right in front of my desk.

He was one of the coolest teacher of the school. He was around his forties, short spiky black hair and stubble that covered his chin, a long scar extended from his hairline to his owed left ear. "I'm appreciating the geographical settings of the neighbourhood", I quickly made an excuse that made the class laugh. "Listen to me Natsu, not the outside", he replied and walked back to the front of the class.

I took one last look at the outside, but something caught my eye. It was a blue haired boy around my age in the courtyard. He wasn't wearing a uniform and the most distinct feature of the man was his tattoo around his right eye. His lips were moving as if he was talking to someone, but yellow light started to raise from the man. I raised my hand to tell Mr Fullbuster but then-

 ** _!BOOOOOOOM!_**

* * *

"Okay Barbios give me some answers now", I looked straight at the doll. "What was that explosion, I know it had something to do with this game. WHY DID MY SCHOOL BLOW UP". "Just be grateful you didn't die due to how inexperienced the user was. That was light magic and from what you said about the boy you saw in the courtyard, he was probably an Avatar", Barbios told me with a voice that seemed deep in thought.

"I thought you weren't allowed to injure civilians", I questioned him even more, thank god Brother was still working. "That's why no one was hurt, but he was aiming a really destructive spell, that he accidentally made a gap large enough in the center for you to survive", he explained and I layer on my bed exhausted.

"Okay, I gained my mark today, so what is my power and weapon", I asked the doll trying to get my mind away from my friends almost dying. "Let me see, lift up your shirt", I obliged and showed him the mark. "Your power is control over fire and the weapon is… Oh My Lucifer", The stuffed toy stared dumbstruck at the sign. "What is it?". "You possess the legendary sword Caliburn as your weapon".

"It's that good?", I asked in all honesty. "Yes, very". "Cool". I laid back down only to raise my head back up from my cellphone ringing. I looked at the caller ID to find out that it was Mard.

"Cello", I said immediately as I put the phone to my ear. "Really Natsu, Cello", I heard back. "What is it anyway Mard". "I received some information on what's going to happen to us in a few days", He told me peaking my interest. "Alright, what is going to happen to school". "We're going to be moving to schools around our neighborhood". "You know where we're going?". "Yes, Seliah, you and Me are going to be changing to Fairy Tail high".

"Fairy Tail High, not those prestigious pricks?".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading the first the first chapter of my first series. As you can guess this is going to be about Natsu acting as the Avatar to Lucifer to defeat the six other avatars of Beelzebub, Sathanus, Asmodeus, Mammon, Abbadon and Belphegor. All of the Avatar's as I'm calling them are going to be the actual character's from Fairy Tail and this is going to be with the NAZA paring. ONLY the NAZA paring for Natsu. Please can you drop a review, it will help evolve the series and tell me what is wanted from it. The review can be from how you liked it or requests for the other Avatars.**

 **I hope you continue on reading!**

 **From Ignus Kusunagi**


	2. Beelzebub: Prince of Envy

"Wake up, Natsu", someone nudged me as I slept forcing me to arise form my sleep to see my brother standing over my bed. "Get out of bed!", he told me again just to see me roll up in my sheets and dive back into the river of dreams. I felt an arm wrap around em and then felt like I was flying, only to hit my wooden floor in my room.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!", I yelled at Zeref as he just covered a laugh. "It's your first day at Fairy Tail, so you need to be early", he told me as he left the room. I slowly got up and collected some clothes and went directly to the shower.

It had been five school days since the instant with the other devil avatar and all I had been doing was practicing my sword skills with Barbios and my magic which was developing nicely, the reason for such a large gap was because Fairy Tail just finished their school holidays and started a new year.

I had taken a long look at Caliburn due to how cool it looked. The blade was a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The cross-guard consisted of a small red gem at the centre and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle ran through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle was almost the same length of the blade itself. This part allowed close combat.

I took the necklace that had the blade sealed within. I gained it after I retracted Caliburn for the first time. I hung on to it tight as I stepped into the shower and let all my doubts subside as I started singing ridiculously to Rise Against song lyrics. I stepped out and put on my new uniform. Same white shirt that I refused to do the top button and grey pants and black belt. The tie was a different colour, it was a black tie with the white Fairy Tail High crest on it. To finish was a red blazer and again rolled up to my elbows but I did decide to do the buttons on the blazer.

I ran down the stairs with my bag and placed it on the table as I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Zeref was standing there drinking his morning coffee before he went to work. "Can you pour me some", i asked as I brought out the eggs and pan. "Do you know what class your in yet, Natsu?", Zeref asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Natsu break eggs into a pan with the heat low. "Yeah, apparently its full of smart people that i've got to show up", Natsu answered receiving a nod from Zeref.

*Knock* *Knock*

The door sounded as someone hit it. "Come in, the doors unlocked", Zeref shouted from the kitchen. I brought my meal to the table with the coffee and began eating. The person who walked into the house was Invel. "Zeref, if you don't leave now your going to miss your appointment", Invel told my brother as my brother quickly picked up his suit case and walked out the door. "See you tonight Natsu", Zeref said as he reached the door and gave a hand shake to Invel. "Bye Zeref and Invel", I said as I finished what was in my mouth, I received a small wave from Invel as he walked out.

I finished my breakfast and coffee and quickly made myself lunch, I walked outside and locked the door to our house and greeted Mard outside my house. We began to walk to the new school, we picked up Seilah on the way to Fairy High and continued in the direction just walking and talking. Seilah wasn't happy due to her change in uniform. The female Tartaros uniform was a white shirt and a patterned red skirt. The Blazer was the same black that the males wore except there were more buttons. Winter they had to wear black stockings.

We walked into the large courtyard of Fairy Tail High of the Fiore Suburb. We were greeted by the large amount of people. Tartaros College was a small high school that taught teenagers from rich families, so we didn't have a large amount of people. We just passed into the main section when an unfamiliar bell started to ring and all the students started to move into the main building.

I travelled with Mard and Seilah to the main office where we were greeted my two older men, one with blue hair and the other had a large pompadour. "Hello, we're the students from Tartaros, here to learn", I rang the bell and told the two. "Hello you three, my name is and this is my associate , can we get your names and we'll tell you which classes you're in", the man with Blue hair told us. "Natsu Dragneel". "Mard Geer Tartaros". "Seilah Etherious". typed it on his computer and then finally looked at us.

"You're in 's class for homeroom. You get to choose two subjects that you can choose, I'll get you the list". took a large book from under him and opened it to a page full of subject choices that we could choose. I looked for a few minutes and then we chose Drama and Art for all of us. After a few seconds our time tables were printed and we could move to our homeroom for the start of the day.

We moved towards our first classroom with . The door was titled class 3-11 with just an ordinary hinged door, nothing about it was special, well until I opened it. Cold water flowed down from the top of the door and all that I saw was an upside down bucket held by a rope. All around the class there were students hiding behind their seats laughing while the teacher hid behind his desk desperately hiding a laugh.

"Take that, Demon", a raven haired man jumped from behind his chair. From behind me Mard passed me a towel to dry myself off. "Here I had this just in case", Mard told me in the most neutral way anyone could say. "Thanks". "Well now that the joke is over, you three from Tartaros College. Introduce yourselves", the teacher said as he rose up behind his desk. He had slicked back orange hair and was strongly built. He was wearing an ordinary suit pants and long sleeved shirt and tie.

Seilah introduced herself first, thankfully I was the only 'Demon" that had water spilled on him. "Hello, my name is Seilah Etherious, I enjoy reading and I'm highly skilled at writing other languages like Kanji. I hope we all get along", Seilah told the classroom in an enthusiastic way, followed by a cold greeting. "Natsu, I think you should tell them about who you are", Mard whispered in my ear right before he went in front of the class.

"Hello, my name is Mard Geer Tartaros, but my friends call me Mard. You may call me Mard Geer, I also enjoy reading, my hobbies include playing chess or checkers", Mard told everyone in his monotone, emotionless voice, "I hope we all get along". Mard took his place next to Seilah on the side of the classroom next to the teachers desk.

I got in front of the class to give my greeting, but right before I gave my speech someone knocked on the door. "Come in", the teacher said and the door opened. I was speechless, the person who opened the door had flowing red hair and an amazing figure. "Sorry I'm late Sir, needed me for something", she said and the teacher just simply nod and she took her seat.

"Continue", the teacher gestured to me. "Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel. My hobbies includes fighting with fists and sometimes swords. My nickname in Tartaros College was E.N.D in which I ruled the school of Demons, just ask anyone of the fearsome Pink haired boss. Don't ever do that to me or my friends again, OR ELSE", I told them and took my place next to Mard and Seilah. Nothing, no reaction of laughter or fear, they all knew the dangerous legend of the E.N.D.

"Well you three, my name is Mister Clive and I'll be your teacher for your time here, Seilah can you take a seat next to our class president Erza, you two can take the two seats over there", pointed to the last two seated desk in the second last row right next to the window. As I took a seat with Mard was people whispering to each other.

"Do you think that he might be E.N.D"

"What a bluff, I'm going to show everyone what a bluff he is"

"There not to bad on the eyes"

"How arrogant"

"How fab is that Mard guys hair"

"Get out your books and open them to page 50, who want's to be the first reader", started the lesson while we all took notes on the subject. I was surprised at how ahead we Tartaros students where in the lessons. I just took down notes on parts I didn't understand while drawing small pictures of me and Mard.

*Ding* Ding*

"Alright class, I want you to revise the text and be ready for next lesson", shouted from his desk as the students left for recess. "Hey, Natsu. You better not try anything or else your going to have to deal with me", the same raven haired student came up to me and Mard. "First introduce your name before you threat me", I told him. "Fine I'm Gray Fullbuster", he said in a stern voice. "Elfman Strauss". "Jet". "Droy". After the others introduced themselves two other people walked up.

One had orange hair while the other had black hair. As the two placed themselves in front of my desk a stinging occurred right in my abdomen. I quickly sat down and saw that inside my blazer there was a glowing right where my mark was located. I took the simplest reason I thought of, there was a devil's avatar out of the group of boys. "Hi, I'm Loke and this is Mest Gryder", the one with orange hair introduced the both of them.

"Hi, Mard lets leave and eat lunch", I quickly greeted the two and was about to leave class before I was stopped by someone. "Stop right there you delinquent", It was the red haired girl that had entered during my introduction. "What is it, if you've got a-", I started talking but was stopped."Don't you dare ever threaten my school friends, because you may have been called END at Tartaros, but this is my palace and I rule as Titania".

Titania, the fearsome Fairy that guards and punishes Fairy Tail High. "So what, I don't really care that much", I told her as I walked away. "Don't talk to people like that, or do you need a lesson on politeness", Erza said from behind me, I felt a clenched fist hit my head. "Why did you do that!", I yelled at her and she just walked away. I'm going to get her back one day.

"Wait Natsu can you stop", a man called me to stop and I saw that it was Loke. "Man, I'm sorry everyone in this class is a dick. How about I treat you to something after school. Wanna go to McDonalds and I'll pay". "Alright, my father always told me to never take a free meal for granted", I answered and we just grinned. "Dude I hope we can be friends", Loke said as he ran back to the classroom.

For recess I followed Mard and Seilah all the way to the school's giant library full of stories. In the break I just ate the sandwich that I packed for lunch while I read one of the manga that the school had in it's giant library. The dinging noise occurred again to signal the end of recess, I looked at my time table and I discovered that I had drama next in 4-09 and we slowly walked to the class. When we got there the door seemed to be opened, damn we're late.

I walked into the classroom and got a glimpse of the drama class. The first two that caught my eye was the red head that said she was the fearsome Titania, Gray Fullbuster & Loke. The other's that were there was a blonde haired girl, two white haired girls, a blue haired girl and a brunette haired girl. "Looks like we've got some fresh meat here", the brunette said as she looked me up and down, she was definitely drunk.

"My names Cana Alberona, how do you do hot stuff", she placed her hand in front of me and I shook it. "What are you doing here Demon", Gray asked in disgust. "I'm learning, kinda like how you should learn to keep your clothes on", I retorted and walked away from the now embarrassed stripper. "Hello, my names Lisanna Strauss and this is my sister Mirajane", one of the white haired girls greeted me with a brilliant smile, she looked pretty.

"My names Lucy Heartfillia and this is Levy McGarden", the blondie introduced me to the bluenette next to her. "Good… I see that our new friends… Have already been introduced… I am your teacher ", a middle-aged man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair that juts out at the top in a shape similar to rabbit ears, said the words while posing every time he stopped, a single light shined on him.

"This is going to be an interesting school year, don't you think", Mard asked from behind me and I could only agree.

The rest of the day went faster than what you would imagine and I was left walking with Loke and Mard to the closest McDonald's while talking. "Really that's hilarious", Loke laughed as I told him a story of Tartaros. "Hey I know a quick way to get to the McDonald's, just go through this alley way", Loke told us as we agreed to go with him. We turned a corner in the alley way and saw that there was no exit.

"Dude I think this is a dead-end, maybe you got the streets wrong?", I said in a cheerful way. "You know what, I think I did, sorry for that, Lucifer", he turned around and looked at me in the eyes. "Ahh I get it, Lucifer because our school is nicknamed the demons, very funny", Mard tried to make sense of this situation. "Mard can you leave me and Loke for a bit", I told him still looking at Loke. "Sure", and Mard left.

"So what demon king are you the avatar for", I asked him. "My devil is named Beelzebub, lord of the flies", Loke said with an evil smirk appearing on his face as he looked at me. Suddenly a blade exploded next to him. "And this is the legendary blade Joyeuse, and I control the shocking power of electricity, what about you".

"I am the Avatar to Lucifer, my blade is the legendary blade Caliburn, and I control the raging flames".

 **Yes, Yes. I know that Loke is a light user but I'm the author and I do what I want. This is the 2nd chapter and the 3rd will feature the first fight in the chapters. I would love for you drop a review on the series so I know how it's going. I would love to hear who you think should become and Avatar.**

 **Preview**

" **So you're another Avatar?"**

" **Sure am, but I don't want Gray to find out about this, My Prince is Abaddon and I use the blade Clarent"**

 **Lucifer- Natsu Dragneel**

 **Beelzebub- Loke**

 **Abaddon- (Next)**

 **Sathanus- ?**

 **Belphegor- ?**

 **Mammon- ?**

 **Asmodeus- ?**

 **I hope you continue on reading!**

 **From Ignus Kusunagi**


	3. Abaddon: Prince of Gluttony

We clashed right in the middle of the ally way. The swords danced around striking each other with less accuracy, but the cling of metal hitting metal rang out in the alley. Loke slide back a few metres away from me, his word protecting his body from other attacks. The blade was the same length as mine and the grip was the same length without my extra handle in the blade.

The blade was a combination of three over-lapping barbs on each side, each could tear through flesh easily. As my blade collided with his, he slashed catching my blade on one of the barbs making it harder for me to pull away with my weapon.

"Damn, your good at fighting with a sword", Loke told me as we broke away from another clash. "I had a little training with my brother when I was little, the rest I picked up before I came to this ridiculous high school", I answered back to him. "How good is your spell casting, cause I can reach the first level of Electrokinesis", Loke said that loud and proud of his abilities, electricity began flowing around him like one of those scientific electricity balls that have something to do with static electricity.

"Damn, I've only mastered Pyrokinesis, how am I going to take down someone with such mastery", I taunted the over confident avatar, that instant flames covered my body.

 _'I Invoke The Devil, Lucifer. Shine Through And Become A Super Nova'_

 _'Master's Spell of the Crimson Lotus:_ ** _Dragon Blaze Bringer'_**

I pulled my hands forwards and shot the a burst of red flames at Beelzebub's avatar. The whole area was erupting with fire as the spell fired. The spell left the whole area in a burnt ruin, but there wasn't a devil's avatar to be seen. "Where are you, Loke. Have you run away from me?", I asked for the place that used to hold Loke. "Damn, you might be an awesome spell master. But it looks like you didn't use any of the Magna Carta you gained from from learning magic and swordsmanship on legacies", I heard a voice from behind me.

"WHAT, how the hell did you get there, and what are you talking about by Magna Carta", the stuff that happened couldn't be possible, a man disappearing and appearing. Well, I guess devil avatar's fighting devil avatars is pretty supernatural. "Oh, I guess your mentor didn't mention it to you. But when you develop certain powers like spell craft, sword fighting, leadership and hand to hand combat, you are able to add more words to your grimoire".

"Grimoire, adding words, Magna Carta, what the hell are you saying right now?", I mumbled, counting with my fingers the new concepts I just learnt from this war. "God, you don't know, this is the Grimoire", Loke said and began taking off his shirt. On the left side of his lower back, he had a winged creature with electricity flowing around it, which I assumed was his crest. "I call upon the Viridian Grimoire of Beelzebub".

Along his body stretched a bunch of text and writings in a different language, what was odd was in the center of his back there was a whole chunk of missing text that was surrounded by other text. "This is the Grimoire that harnesses all the power's of Beelzebub, and once you gain all the writings and text you are equal in power to the devil you are the avatar of", Loke explained while I sat on the ground registering this information.

"The Magna Carta is considered a magical link, well, I'll dumb it down for you, they're basically experience points that you can use to develop and increase our incomplete Grimoires", Loke finished making only a little bit of sense. "Now that I've shown you mine, it's only courteous to show me yours", Loke explained and I couldn't argue with that logic.

"How do I activate the Grimoire?". "Think about the phrase that connects you to your power". What does he mean the phrase that connects me to my power. Is it 'screw you Barbios'… No, that's stupid. He's phrase almost worshiped his devil prince, but I'm not one to worship something. So there is only one way to phrase this, and I think I know what colour my Grimoire is.

Doing as Loke instructed, I took off my shirt and sat down. "I Order the Scarlet Grimoire of Lucifer". The letters are spread over my body from my crest amazes me. "Wow, your right, you mastered Lucifer's spell craft and hand to hand fighting, your swordsmanship is at the apprentice level, and you have a higher leadership ability than mine. But you have none of Lucifer's Legacy", Loek explained and I had to admit, I was jealous that his mentor told him so much.

"So what are 'Legacies'", I asked, wanting to know more about this. "Powers, like what I used was a Legacy called 'Lord of the Swarm', which helps me command insects from hell", Loke continued not being overburdened by my questions. "Is that all, because I was hoping to steal your Stigma".

"One last question, what is that large space on your back for?", I asked with hopes for a clearer answer on what the hell this was about. "That's space for the four servants that will help with your battle, I thought you at least knew that much for one of your spots is already filled", Loke replied scratching his wild haired head. "News to me, that was the last question".

We slowly took our positions again ready for the fight to break out. But I didn't have the spirit to fight this guy anymore, if anything I kind of liked him. If it was another situation, then I guess we could have become actual friends. We darted towards each other, our eye's not wanting to meet due to their being regret on the next move if we were to die.

They say the first impression when meeting someone is the impression that sticks. Well, for us it was a third impression that made us friends, but now this… fate is a cruel mistress.

I charged up all my fire into my sword, I could tell that he was doing the same, so that the next strike would be the final. No more regrets, it was a cruel game that needed someone as a victor, we were just the chosen pawns. We charged at each other and collided blades. Flames and electricity shooting from everywhere, obviously stealth not being our biggest worry.

The final slash was wasting both of our powers and no one was winning. I pushed forward hoping that this would end the struggle, but that didn't end it, something else did. As our powers were weakening, something else was growing stronger, until it was already too late.

From the ground up to my neck, I was trapped in ice that limited my movement and so was Loke. "Who the hell did this", I yelled out to anyone. "Don't worry, I don't mean any trouble. I'm Lyon Vastia", A white haired man appeared from the roof tops. "So you're another Avatar", I asked to the man supposedly named Lyon.

"Sure am, but I don't want Gray to find out about this, My Prince is Abaddon and I use the blade Clarent", the man replied with a monotone voice, kinda like Mard. "What connection do you have with Gray?", I asked another stupid question to him, I was defiantly the outsider in this conversation. "Lyon is Gray's foster brother", Loke replied. "AHHHH".

"Anyway, I was going to tell you guys. Tomorrow after school, can you meet me. I need to tell you something really important about this war we have with each other. And bring your Mentors". Then he disappeared into the day. That was kinda weird.

The ice shattered around me and I was left on the ground with Loke. "So what is your plan now", I asked, it was a long day and I just wanted to get home to my brother. "I guess I'll wait until tomorrow to see what Lyon has to say to us", Loke replied and started to walk out. "Fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow", I yelled out, Loke just replied with a small wave of recognition.

I walked out of the alley a few minutes after Loke left, on the right stood Mard Geer reading a book in his hands. "Are you ready to go?", Mard Geer asked from behind his book. "Yeah, sorry for making you wait and that, even if it seemed to be long",I apologized to him.

"Don't be sorry, You're my friend and I'll follow you for as long as you want me around", Mard replied in his normal monotone voice and slipped his small book into his pocket. "What were you reading?", I asked as we walked away. "A book about the seven demon kings, nothing that special", he replied, looking at me with barely any emotion.

* * *

"Today we are going to start with your first task… Assigned partner scenario", Mr Serena started the lesson as we all got into the classroom. "Ooh, and no to mention… We finally have an exchange student from Grimoire Academy… Join the drama club… Say hello to… Zancrow Gaebolg". From behind the door, walked a wild blond haired man. His hair was put in a pony tail and he wore the Fairy Tail uniform. He wore the blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders.

"HEEEEY, As the tea-cher said, I'm Zancrow Gaebolg. I hope we have wonderful time", he told us all and then moved to the side of the classroom to sit on a stack of crates. After that came around to all the boys and Mirajane with a hat, in the hat was six scrunched up pieces of paper. "Now I want you guys to pick a piece of paper, on the paper will have your partner". We all took our own and waited for the all good to reveal.

"Gray… You start us off", told the raven haired guy. He ravelled the paper to reveal the name Lucy. "Zancrow… Next". His paper had Cana written on it. "Mard Geer… Your time to shine". Lisanna. "Natsu… Show us your pairing". My heart stopped as I opened the paper. "Erza". "Loke… Here is your choice". From out of the hat he had chosen Levy. "Mirajane… You are paired up with Seliah.

Some people enjoyed who they were paired, while I wasn't. The teacher walked by again with a full hat of pulled out a red piece of paper from the hat. When we opened it, I couldn't be more shocked. The card reads, 'A Love Sick Couple'. SHIT.

* * *

"Hey, where are we going to meet that Lyon guy?", I walked up to Loke outside the school. "He said just wait here and he would come to us. Do you have your mentor for you?", Loke answered my question but posed another. "Yep".

"Thank you for staying, now we can talk", from behind appeared the same white haired man, Lyon. "But first we need to head out of earshot. Does anyone know a place". "My house is free at the moment, my big bro is away on a trip", I told them and we all walked towards my house.

"So, what do you need to tell us", I asked Lyon. "I'm about to propose something a little crazy that you and your mentors need to think about,but first introduce each other", Lyon said to use. We were sitting at my houses main table. "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this Dragon plush is Barbios". "BARBATOS YOU FOOL". "Loke Celestial, this Lion plush holds Baal". "Nice to meet you", the lion plush told us and did a small bow. "My name is, Lyon Vastia, this Wolf is Valafor".

"Now that we know each other, what's next?", I asked the table. "I wanted to purpose a team between the three of us", Lyon told us, both me and Loke were in shock. "What benefits do you reap", Loke replied, thinking about the situation. "When we have a team, that's only four opponents that we have to worry about", Lyon explained.

"It's definitely a good idea, I really don't want to fight any of you guys", I told the two. "Yes, but the real problem is who takes the leader's position, to protect all three stigma", Barbios or Barbatos interrupted with logic. "That is the only problem that I see with this plan", Loke agreed with my Mentor.

"But how do we decide who shall keep the stigma's. Whoever gains them has the greatest chance of winning the war from there", Valafor chimed in with the conversation. "I think it should be Loke, he has unlocked all the Legacies provided in the Grimoire", Baal told the crowd.

"Same with Lyon, and he has already mastered a few of those Legacies, with an intermediate level on all the base legacies. Meaning he would be the strongest choice", Valafor countered. "Quite frankly, I think Natsu should be the leader", Loke told the six of us. "WWWHHHYYY", we all shouted at the man. "You have gained heaps of Magna Carta ready to upgrade the Grimoire, and your high sword play, spell craft and hand to hand combat make it optional for you", he explained further.

I'm not opposed to it, so everyone put your hands in", Lyon said to us both, we placed our dominant hand on top of the other guys. Then Lyon and Loke said the final words. "We give part of our Stigma to the avatar for Lucifer". An invisible chain now connected me to them, and I felt more powerful than ever.

* * *

Preview

Michael- Lord of Justice

"Your kidding me aren't you?"

"We have to act like this for the performance, so why not. Natsu this is a one time offer. Today you are my boyfriend"

* * *

List of Avatar's- By Natsu

Lucifer- Natsu Dragneel (Me)

Beelzebub- Loke Celestial (Friend)

Abaddon- Lyon Vastia (Friend)

Sathanus- Weird Blue Haired Prick (Enemy)

Belphegor- (UNKNOWN)

Mammon- (UNKNOWN)

Asmodeus- (UNKNOWN)

* * *

Hey, Now we know a total of four avatars. In the next chapter, it will be a step away from the avatar war and looking into the drama test. Guys, I would just like to thank all your support and I want to continue on with this series. Keep speculating who will be the next avatar that will be shown.

I hope you continue on reading!

From Ignus Kusunagi


	4. Asmodeus: Prince of Lust

Thursday: Street: 12:23 am

On the dark street of the Alvarez suburb, three boys ran down at a constant and fast pace. One had pink hair, one had orange hair and the last had white hair. They could only be visible through the blackness due street lights strewn across the street. No noises were heard during the night and nothing disrupted the boys running. Until finally they reached a house with two stories and a small front yard.

"HUGH HUGH HUGH, Goddamn that's Exhausting", I whined, as I sat down on my lawn. Next to me were my two partners Lyon Vastia and Loke Celestial. "What did you except, we ran for two hours with weighted clothing", Lyon said as he sat down on the lawn as well. I took of my shirt and already I felt a huge weight lifted off me, then my shoes, weighted arm bands, weighted leg bands and finally my sweat band.

"Natsu, did you get your mask", Loke asked as he sat down on the outside brick wall. "Of course, and my black gear", I told him. "Soon I think we should go scouting the town, you know, see if there's anyone we can see", Lyon said to me. "And then do we sail the sea sea sea", Loke quickly countered. "Your an idiot", I told Loke.

"I'm going to need to go back to sleep", Loke said as he got up from the lawn. "Lyon, you coming?", Loke asked as he stood up straight. "Yeah, See you later today for sword training Natsu", Lyon told me and suddenly they were gone into the night. I slowly got up from the lawn and walked through the front door, to be greeted by his brother.

"Staying up late, aren't you Natsu?", Zeref said from the bottom of the stairs. "What bro, it's only 12:32, wow that's later than I thought", Natsu told him. "Yep, pretty late isn't it. I know I give you a lot of rein over your life, but at least come home before twelve", Zeref replied as he walked towards Natsu. "Yeah, sorry Zeref", Natsu apologised for himself. "No need, I used to do things like that when I was in highschool, but that was only a phase so you need to think of the future afterwards".

"Don't get me wrong Natsu. Those two Lyon and Loke are good kids and have had a huge affect on yourself, but sleep is another important aspect within the life of a school boy", Zeref told me, I could only slowly nod my head. He was right, I was spending a lot of time and effort towards being Lucifer's Avatar. What happens after I'm finished and I need a job.

We both walked up the stairs and into the hallway that had six doors, three for bedrooms, one for a master bedroom, one bathroom and one up stairs study (My Study). I went down the right to my own room, and Zeref took the left into his master bedroom. Then the lights went out for the whole of the Dragneel family.

* * *

Friday: School: 12:20 pm

"Hey Natsu, are you doing anything, this saturday, well I guess tomorrow?", Erza asked me as I packed up for Drama. "Nothing really, the morning I'm training with friends until 11 o'clock, but the rest of the day is mine, why?", Natsu questioned the motives of the red haired Titania. "Because we need supplies for our performance remember. Don't worry, it won't eat up to much of your time, just an hour or so", Erza replied.

"Ok, we'll go to the shopping centre near my house. But saying that, it is also quite a way's away. So if you're cool, I can drive us", Natsu said to Erza as he put the date in his newly bought diary. "Where do you live, I'll pick you up", Natsu followed up as he finished writing in the time. "No need, I'll have my brother drop me off at your house, so the real question is where do you live", she replied back.

"24 Ankhseram Drive, that's in the Spriggan castle area of the Alvarez suburb", I told her and she typed it down onto her phone. "Phone number?", Erza asked and we exchanged cellphone numbers. Finally done I walked to class to finish with the rest of the day.

Friday: Home: 6:30 pm

"Something smells good tonight", Zeref said as he entered the house in his business suite. "Yeah, I'm making garlic steaks for dinner", Natsu replied from the kitchen. "Zeref I need to ask you something", Natsu asked from the stove. "I need to ask you something too", Zeref replied and walked into the kitchen.

"What do you need?", Natsu said as he lowered the heat on the steaks and turned around. "Next week saturday, I'm presenting my finished research and cure to the higher ups of health in Fiore, so I'm going to need you there. In a suit, and I know you don't have one", Zeref explained.

"Why do I need to go?", Natsu whined as he slumped. "Because you are the first success story of the cure, so I can show how the cure hasn't affected your health in a negative way", Zeref finished and looked towards me for what he had to say. "Tomorrow I'm going to Alvarez square shopping centre, I'm going to need to use the car", I told Zeref, a small grin appeared on his brother's face.

"Why are you going there with the car? Can't you just take public transport if it's by yourself", Zeref commented. "Because me and, I guess you would call them a friend, are buying props for a performance in drama, I need the car to take them back", I explained to my brother. "It's not Mard or Seliah cause you would just tell me, Lyon is out of the question due to him going to another school, and Loke already told me who he was performing with, so who is this person?", Zeref counted with his fingers to my possible friends.

"It's a girl named Erza", I mumbled, but Zeref was still able to pick up what I said."My little brother going on a date with a girl, oh just like how I used to go on dates with Mavis", Zeref said with a giant grin on his face. "It's not a date", I got cross with him and took a swipe at him, but he easily dodged.

"Any way, if you're going to the shops with a girl, then why don't you buy the suit tomorrow, after you finish with the props. If that's the case, I'll leave some money on the counter for you. Get some clothes for winter as well", Zeref suggested. "Fine, if that's what's easier for you", I agreed. "What smells like it's burning". "SHIT, THE STEAKS".

* * *

Saturday: Home: 11:35 am

*Ding Dong*

"Don't worry, I'm coming", I ran downstairs from my room to get to the door I quickly glanced in the mirror to see if I was good. I was wearing predominantly red high top vans with my black jeans tucked into the shoes. My shirt was crimson red with a black picture of a dragon. I had my leather jacket with the hood attachment and to finish it all off was my scarf.

I grabbed my satchel from the bottom of the stairs and on the table was a piece of paper with 'Zeref too Natsu' written on it. On the paper was a huge amount of money. On the other side of the paper was more writing. 'Natsu, this should be more than enough for the suit. But since a girl is with you I've given you more than enough to treat her well today. You should bank this first before anything". Damn I have to love my brother.

I quickly shoved the money into a pocket in my satchel, and put my wallet away. When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was Erza. She was wearing a black dress down to her knees, black shoes. A red shirt with pink, white and purple flower pattern. Her hair was placed into a high bun, and she held a brown leather bag. She looked, really good.

For a good five seconds all I could do is stare, but looked for maybe too long. Because over her shoulder he saw a two seater ute with a crimson haired male driver. The man made a two finger staring at you hand sign, followed by kissing his hand, the slowly moving a single finger across his neck. I think I got the message.

"Natsu, hello?", Erza tried to get my attention, and she got it. "Hi Erza, who is that in the car over there?", Natsu asked. "That's my big brother Erik, don't worry he's leaving soon", Erza turned around and waved goodbye to her brother. His mood quickly changed to a smile and drove away. "So we leaving?", Erza asked. "Yeah follow me", I quickly replied and let her into the house.

Erza walked in and looked around. "Before we leave, want a drink or something?", I asked her while I went into the kitchen. "Sure, just a water I want to get lunch there", she replied as she walked into the kitchen and I gave her a glass full of cold water. I had a glass of apple juice and quickly drank the glass. Erza finished with her water.

"Follow me", I said and walked towards the garage. At first it was pitch black, but my hand reached out to the side of the wall and flicked the light switch. The overhead light turned on to reveal the only car that the Dragneel's owned. A black Nirvana (Expensive car in their world). "WHAT!", Erza yelped in surprise. "My family loves style, this is how we shows it", I said and got in the driver's seat with the keys. "You coming?", I rolled down the windows and asked the stationary girl. "Yeah".

I dove along the road, keeping the appropriate speed limit of the road. They both didn't speak as the car moved, until Erza broke the silence. "What do your parents do, because this is a really expensive car on the market?", Erza asked me as we continued to drive. "I wish I knew what my parents did too", I replied checking his sides as he drove. "Why, don't they tell you, or do they work late and you hardly see them?", Erza questioned him as they drove.

"No, there dead", Natsu replied. Erza froze in place for a few seconds. "Don't worry, I hardly knew them. I've got a brother though. A damn great one", I told her. "He works as a medical scientist. Right now he's perfecting a cure he made when he was 20. He's very famous in the medical science community. He's 25 right now", Natsu continued to explain.

"This is actually good, I'm learning something about you now. I live with both my parents and older brother. My Mom is a stay at home parent, while my dad is a blacksmith. My brother is currently studying Herpetology, but mostly the reptilian aspect", Erza told me. "Now you ask me something". "Alright, What's your dream job?", I complied as we drove. "Probably a clothes designer, although I wouldn't mind costume design either", Erza replied and looked at me for my response. "I want to be a cook when I leave high school".

"Natsu, what is your favourite colour?". "Red, yours?". "Blue". "Okay Erza, what's you favourite food". "Strawberry cheese cake". "Mine would be… Anything actually". "Any pets". "No, you". "I have a cat called Happy". "Alright, here's a hard one. What is the happiest moment of your childhood?". "That is actually a hard one, I had to live in a hospital till thirteen"

"But the best memory I can remember, is one time a small girl the same age as me, hair as white as snow came into my room for no apparent reason other than she thought I was lonely. She came a few extra times after that, but then I never saw her again", I told Erza as they drove through the entrance to the underground car park.

"Remember, we're on Red 5", I told Erza as they walked away from the parked car.

* * *

Saturday: Shopping Centre: 12:10 am

"Do you think these would be good for the performance", Erza asked as she viewed some props at the two dollar shop. "Maybe, we need a vase, wine glasses, cutlery and plates", Natsu replied while looking at two plates.

"Ok, I think I've got the perfect cutlery and glasses. What do you think about this plate", I held it for her inspection, as she touched the plate she looked at the floral patterns around the side of the dish, "I like it, so where are the perfect glasses and cutlery", she moved onto the next item, I simply pointed down the aisle to the items that I had put out on the shelf.

"So, have you decided the vase yet?", I yelled from the the shelf with 5-10 dollar vases. "No, can you decide on a simple one that won't be a attention seeker", Erza said as she walked towards him. When she reached me, she looked all over the shelves as well, I really thought she asked ME to look for the vase.

Her eyes light up as she saw the perfect vase, she slowly walked towards it, outstretching her arm to try and reach it. Her eyes had not been looking at anything other than that vase. That's when the accident happened. She used her shoes to crush crush a combination of my big, second and third toes including half of my foot.

My eyes bulged with the pain of my almost foot breaking. I instantly lost my footing and fell to the ground, the problem is that she fell with my. Her face suddenly broke with surprise as she fell down with me, FUCK. I hit the ground with a massive UMPH, the sound of my spine cracking echoed throughout the store.

What made the situation worse, Erza was falling on top of me. First thing that fell on me wasn't anything that I would complain about, but was a death sentence. The last thing that hit my body was her forehead. After the fall she placed her arms on either side of my head and pushed her body up.

The first thing I saw was the store clerk rush around the corner, but quickly saw the situation and gave me a thumbs up and backed away. IDIOT. Erza rubbed her head from the collision, she quickly looked down towards my panicking face. "Sorry about that, are you alright", she asked me with genuine concern. Her face was right in front of me, and I could smell the perfume surrounding her.

"No it's fine, I can survive", I slowly placed my hands on her shoulders. As I got up I slowly placed her onto the ground in a sitting position as I got fully up. She looked at me expecting something, what do you want from me woman. I realised what she wanted, I reached my hand out and she accepted it as I lifted her up.

As she patted herself down I looked at my watch. "Hey Erza, want to pay for this and get some lunch", I asked her as she stopped patting herself and standing up straight. "Yeah that sounds great, I'll just buy the props and then we can go", Erza replied to me as she got the props we had already chosen and the vase.

* * *

Saturday: Shopping Centre: 12:40 am

In my hands I held the best burger in the whole city, well that's how I felt at least. The Blazing Stacker Chicken Burger, with a coca-cola zero and chips. The hot flavour of the burger was what drew me towards the burger, the sauce had to be one of the spiciest things that I have ever eaten. Across from me in the food court was Erza. She was eating a bento box with chopsticks and water beside her.

"So, how does that taste", Erza looked up at me and asked. "Well, you can have a bite if you want", I told her, then I took a massive bite. Erza looked at me quizzically, thinking over her options for what to do. "Okay fine, send that my way", she finally said after a minute or two of thinking. "Good luck", I said as I carefully passed the burger.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it over the burger. Natsu watched as she took a bite and started to chew. Then it hit her, the spicy sauce that could make a grown man cry. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes popped. I held out my coke zero, and she placed the burger down and drank the whole bottle.

"How can you eat this", Erza asked me as she whipped her teary eyes. "This is my favourite burger because it's tasty, not my fault you can't handle the heat", I remarked as I ate the last few bites out of the burger and huffed in pleasure from the burger. "Well want some of my bento", Erza asked me.

"Sure why not", I took the chopsticks and started eating the last two sushi rolls from the box. "So what are you doing now, we've got everything", Erza asked me. "We'll I'm going to stay around here for a bit longer, I need to get a suit But you can leave if you want to", I told Erza. "Shopping for a suit, I would love to join you. I've never given my advice for buying a suit", Erza became excited for this new idea of shopping.

"Well, if you want to do that, it's up to you. Erza where do you wanna take me", Natsu said as he stood up from the small food court table. "Yes but first, I wanna say something", Erza got up as well , then she whispered into my ear.

"You're kidding me aren't you?". "We have to act like this for the performance, so why not. Natsu this is a one time offer. Today you are my boyfriend", She told me and latched onto my arm. "Alright, but only today". We walked away from the food court and to the start of our 'date'.

* * *

Saturday: Shopping Centre: 1:00 pm

"Why don't you try this one, I like the way the black collar stands out on the jacket", Erza said as she held out a charcoal suit with a black collar and black endings to the sleeve. "I guess I could try this one on", I replied, I felt out of my element. I could totally shop for clothes, it's just that I don't know if I would look good in them. So I'm happy she's helping out, but why do I feel nervous dating the queen of the fairies.

"That's a great eye your girlfriend has Natsu", a man came round the corner with a huge grin, "hi, I'm Wahl. I don't believe we've met before". He held out his hand in front of Erza and she gracefully shook it. "She's not my girlfriend Wahl, just friend", I quickly intervened. "What are you doing here anyway?", I asked him, he looked to the side and ruffled his messy hair. "Dimaria wants to go to a fancy restaurant, but I've got no suit that fits the occasion", he replied.

"WAHL, I think I found the perfect one for you, come here!", I heard Dimaria yelling from another area of the store. "For whom the bell tolls, see you later Natsu", and he walked off to the direction of Dimaria. "So who was he?", Erza questioned as she looked through the ties. "A good friend of my brother, and the big brother of Mard", Natsu explained. Erza was surprised by the comment of Mard.

"So who is Mard Geer, I mean to you", Erza questioned Natsu. "Mard has to be my best friend, he's the exact opposite to me in a lot of ways but, that's what makes him perfect as my advisor", Natsu answered. "Plus, he's one of the four definitive demons of Tartarus". "Ohh, those sound scary. What are they?", Erza questioned Natsu. "The four top dogs of Tartarus. Including Tempesta, Kyoku, Sayla and Mard Geer".

"But you didn't add yourself to that list. Are they stronger than the great E.N.D", Erza teased Natsu about what he said. "No, E.N.D is the Supreme Devil, he can defeat any underling or fairy he wanted to", Natsu looked back with a sneer on his face, mocking Erza. "Huuff, just try these on and shut up", she quickly shoved everything in her hands to Natsu. "I'll be waiting on the couch of the changing rooms".

Her hands shoved me through the red curtains. Begin the curtain was a small room with 2 mirrors and white walls. Along the back wall was an iron circular bar that was obviously used to hold up your clothes. "Natsu try on suit combination 1", Erza yelled from outside of the small room. What the hell is that, she's saying random suit combinations expecting that I listened to her before.

"It's the first one I gave to you". I look into the giant pile of clothes and finally understand what she's talking about, I systematically started hanging up the clothes in their grouping. Seven different combinations, each with there own style and never repeating.

"This is going to be a long day", I thought and slammed my head on the wall without a mirror.

* * *

Saturday: Shopping Centre: 2:30 pm

"Ok, that should be all, have a nice day Sir", the girl told me and handed me my new clothes. "Thank you very much", I told her and walked out while waving at her. "Ok, you enjoy your new clothes?", Erza questioned as we kept on walking. "I just wanted to get a suit today, instead we got 3 suits with shoes, 2 board shorts, 2 sets of jeans, 5 pairs of boxers, 3 hats, 6 casual shirts, 4 formal shirts, 2 jackets, 1 pair of shoes and 6 socks. Bit much don't you think. Especially you eyeballing me for the underwear", I answered her.

"Well, you said you hadn't bought clothes in a long time. Do you want to see me try on underwear? An eye for an eye", Erza questioned me as we kept walking towards the car to drop off my clothes. "Tempting, but isn't that a bit perverted?", I asked. "Oh come on, all men want that, plus I want to try on clothes today as well", Erza said, why is she trying so hard to lure me in. Better play this like I'm not keen or else I'll seem like a creep. "No thank you, Titania", I told her.

"NATSU, NATSU, HEY YOU, NATSU", A woman with green hair in a bob with bangs cut above her eyes called for me. She was wearing a white and black dress with jewellery on every possible location of herself. "Is that woman calling you Natsu", Erza questioned. "No, nope, don't know her. Let's keep walking", I quickly said as I tried walking away. "No, Natsu, come back", the lady ran up and grabbed my hand, trying to drag me towards a shop.

"Stop it Brandish, let go", I tried to escape her iron grip, but she wasn't letting me. "Talk to me, Natsu. Don't run away from me", Brandish pleaded. "Brandish, I don't have time for this, so please leave me alone". Brandish took one look at the bags Erza and I were carrying and then at Erza.

"Oh, you're on a date, aren't you". I froze, damn it. As long as she doesn't invite us into the store I should be fine. "Sorry for interrupting my names Brandish, I just wanted to say hello to my friend Natsu", Brandish held out her hand for Erza to shake. "I actually work at a store, I should probably go back know any way". FUCK YES, Mission success.

"Do you want to come in", Brandish said immediately after my NO. "What do you sell", Erza asked Brandish. "Women's underwear". FUCK MY LIFE. "Funny, I was just talking about that with Natsu", Erza replied with a grin on her face. "Well come right in, I might be able to find the right size for you", Brandish continued with the same grin.

Both girls grabbed my arms and dragged me towards Brandish's shop. There's no way to escape and no situation where I'm saved. No hope. We walk through the front of the store. "This is the couple's area, where you can enjoy yourselves", Brandish said with a sly grin on her face. "Why thank you, Brandish", Erza looks at her, how can women become friends instantly.

"Erza, believe these sets would look brilliantly together", Brandish quickly grabbed some different bras and panties to match, they did look good. I can't be thinking about that now. Erza took it and went inside the change room. "Wow Natsu, you're able to unsheathe your blade quickly", Brandish teased me from the side of the chair they forced me on. "Shut up, top heavy", I quickly retort. I only got in trouble for that comment.

"Alright, I'm ready", Erza shouted and walked out of the changing room wearing a red bra and panties with a black lace design. Oh god this is going to be a long day. "Does it look good Natsu?", Erza asked me while looking in the mirror. "Yeah, i-it looks good", I stuttered only receiving a giggle from the two girls. "Oh my god , this is going to be fun". Screw you Brandish.

After a while of Erza trying on bras and things, she finally finished with two piles in her hands. "So did you enjoy", Brandish asked walking to the counter. "It all looked great, I've actually been in need to get —", I swear she said something but she whispered it into Brandish's ear. Ok so this is the pile you like, I'll go run it by the register", Brandish took the two piles from her hands but then got stopped.

"No, I can't afford that much, so just put two of those under", Erza told her, looking very disappointed. Fine, but this once. "Don't worry about that, I'll pay for them", I quickly interrupted the conversation. "Natsu, it's alright I can live without them. You don't need to buy them", Erza said to me, but with different eyes. "No, you helped me so much today, it's the least I can do for you today", I quickly told her. "Brandish, here's my card. Use it to buy the stuff she likes and throw away the receipt before she kills me", I tossed my credit card to Brandish, who worked quickly with my request.

"Natsu you really didn't need to", Erza said to me, kind of angry but with thankful eyes. "Hey, I don't need to do anything, I just thought it would be nice", I told her and picked up my clothes and said goodbye to Brandish before continuing to my car.

* * *

Saturday: Shopping Centre: 2:56

"Ok, were all done with this right?", Erza asked as they finished putting everything within Natsu's car. "Ohh, I totally forgot, I could have said hello to grandpa", I quickly realised. "Alright, we can go talk to him now since we have all the stuff away", Erza told him and they walked towards the entrance back into the shop. After walking along we finally reach my grandfather's store.

It was a bookstore, very antique, full of books with many different genres and even though the store was antique design, it had newer books. "Grandpa August, you in here", I shouted as soon as I opened the door. "Natsu is that you, how are you doing today", the voice came from the desk on the right side of the room. The man had long white hair and a beard, he was wearing a white button up shirt with light brown pants.

"Grandpa, how are you doing?", I asked as I went up and shook his hand. "Doing fine my boy, how is Zeref. He hardly ever comes to see me", August told me as he placed down her book. "Yeah he's been busy lately. With that big reveal of the completion of the cure", I replied to him bumped out as well, it did give me a lot less time with my brother. "Can't be helped, who is this young lady", Grandpa August quickly changed the subject.

"I'm Erza, I'm Natsu's friend from school", Erza said and shook his hand. "We'll Natsu, what do you want", Grandpa asked me. "I would actually like the books I asked for on the phone", I told him sparking a memory. "Ahh I remember that", Grandpa August went behind the counter and took out a package. "Thank you so much Grandpa", I told him as I received the package. "Don't fret my boy, this was no large task. Just keep to your side of the deal", Grandpa told me and I just nodded my head.

"Have a good day you two", Grandpa called from inside the shop as we left. We had chatted with him for a while as Erza and I looked at the shelfs. I brought a few more books while Erza kept one tucked under her arm, not even letting me see the cover.

"What do you want to do now", I asked as we walked around the shopping centre. Erza suddenly stopped and looked at a coffee shop. "You want to have some coffee", I questioned her and she jumped. "Yeah sure, that sounds great", Erza quickly said and rushed us inside. "Hello, my name is Macbeth, may I take your order", a man with a black and white hair, in the cafe uniform asked. "Strawberry cheesecake", Erza blurted out. "Okay, I'll get a caramel latte with the 'death by chocolate' cake. She'll have a strawberry cheesecake and a cappuccino i'm guessing".

"Alright, take a seat", Macbeth answered and I paid. "You didn't have to do that", Erza was angry with me. "I know, but it was a lot more funny", I added and smiled at her.

* * *

Saturday: Shopping Centre: 3:32 pm

"Is that finally everything Natsu", Erza asked as she waited on the opposite side of the car. "I just need to pay for the ticket, so just wait a moment", I said as I walked away from the car with the ticket and my wallet in hand. "MAKE IT QUICK".

I got to the machine and put in the ticket, paying for the amount but a few dollars over. Instead of giving me back the money in notes I got almost all of it in change. "Great what I need in my life, a wallet full of change", I told myself as I stuffed all the coins into my pockets. "Yeah, I hate that when it happens as well", a voice from behind me interrupts.

When I looked over my shoulder I saw the man who had served us coffee earlier. "Ohh, Yeah. Hi I'm Natsu Dragneel", I went to shake his hand. "Macbeth Oracion, how are you avatar". I quickly pulled back my hand knowing what that meant. "Sorry for not saying earlier but there were people around, and that never works out well for anyone", Hamlet continued talking.

"I'm Asmodeus, I wonder how this will go down for you, Lucifer".

* * *

List of Avatar's- By Natsu

Lucifer- Natsu Dragneel (Me)

Beelzebub- Loke Celestial (Friend)

Abaddon- Lyon Vastia (Friend)

Sathanus- Weird Blue Haired Prick (Enemy)

Belphegor- (UNKNOWN)

Mammon- (UNKNOWN)

Asmodeus- Macbeth Oracion (Enemy)

* * *

 **Finally finished this one, hip hip hooray. This one was supposed to be a fluff chapter, and it mostly was but I didn't feel right with not including another Avatar. I also thought about the whole story and I've decided to make a few changes that where going to be happening but now I'm keeping it easier. What I liked about this character were the relationship developments between Natsu and the Spriggan, acting as family to the guy. And there's going to be some more development on Natsu and Mard soon. Next one will be seeing how Natsu will escape from Macbeth. Keep speculating who will be the next avatar that will be shown.**

 **I hope you continue on reading!**

 **From Ignus Kusanagi**


End file.
